


《FROZEN》的《FROZEN2》AU。

by LLTypeA



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLTypeA/pseuds/LLTypeA
Summary: 因為實在不能接受2在許多設定上吃書、讓1成為世紀大笑話，又沒辦法單純欺騙自己「沒有《冰雪奇緣》沒有續集我不承認」，只好把2的追加設定當作自始存在，以這個為基準思考《冰雪奇緣》這個故事當時可能會長什麼樣子。（自己都覺得支離裂滅）1. 簡述大綱式2. 我流3. 而且因為2被評斷為「不是給小孩子看的」（但也有人說他是給小孩看的動畫所以不該太苛責，我也不知道大家怎麼想的總之）所以我去思考的時候他也不會太童話。畢竟要素就是那樣存在的。4. 劇情都是抄老鼠的。（好意思）
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 6





	《FROZEN》的《FROZEN2》AU。

1.

當安娜輕率地說她要嫁給一個陌生人，她勸阻不果導致力量失控，艾倫戴爾的新任女王倉皇地逃離故鄉，踏入一望無際、沒有過去也沒有未來的荒野。

魔法會傷害她身邊的所有人，所以艾莎痛恨魔法。

但當她真的從安娜身邊逃離，身邊再無人可傷害，她還需要害怕魔法嗎？艾莎內心徬徨不定，自己不該回艾倫戴爾，卻也無法完全拋棄過往。她下意識向母親求救，腦海裡響起他們的搖籃曲。

「阿托哈蘭什麼都知道。」艾莎想起那些故事：魔法森林、與魔法共存的民族，以及回憶之河。  
如果有一個能解答全部問題的阿托哈蘭，她想知道：為什麼自己會擁有魔法。

於是她往森林走去。被迷霧籠罩、沈寂在陰影下的森林，其實很符合這番心境。

逃脫者的心境。

2\. 

魔霧排拒任何人進出森林，艾莎也不例外。她一氣之下對捉摸不定的霧氣丟冰渣子——她捨棄了一切，她不接受自己外出的第一步就遇到挫折——不想霧就散開了。  
這片森林，和她的魔法，果然有著什麼關係。

3\. 

艾莎在森林裡遇到了元素魔法的象徵，和那些象徵角力時，她學會如何自然地運用魔法。  
毫無疑問，這個森林——母親的故鄉——遠比艾倫戴爾適合自己。

4\. 

艾莎與森林的原住民相遇，也見到遺留在此的艾倫戴爾士兵。對方將自己奉為女王、宣示效忠。她堅持自己與艾倫戴爾再無任何關係，但也不能阻止士兵們對她的尊敬，與透過她投射出的對故鄉的思念。  
原住民們在得知艾莎的身世後，將她作為族人接納，也將她經常失控的法術視若平常。對他們而言，魔法本來就是不可控的，可以是天災、也可以是幫手，水可載舟亦可覆舟，艾莎對他們而言，不過是森林裡新品種的石巨人——而且她可以溝通，在她搞了什麼破壞之後，他們可以向她抱怨。這點她勝。

艾莎離開艾倫戴爾，得到了整片森林。雖然還不知道為什麼擁有魔法的是自己，但他知道北境森林裡的日子有一天會帶給她解答。

就這樣，三年過去了。終於艾莎聽見了那個呼喚她的聲音，只有她能聽見的溫柔呼喚。火精靈雀躍地要往北方走，風精靈也推鼓著她，行至黑海岸邊艾莎越過那艘擱淺多年的艾倫戴爾的船，乘著水精靈化身的馬來到回憶之河的根源。  
當初一到森林，她就找到了這艘船、跨過黑海踏上自己父母不曾到達的小島，但那座封閉的洞窟即使艾莎使用魔法也不為所動，而今，這扇門終於開了。魔靈醒了。  
她踏入回憶之中，看到了祖父的惡行、瞭解自身魔法的源頭，她捧著火精靈避免自己被魔靈凍住，並承諾會承擔祖父的罪，解放森林。

5\. 

艾莎不顧一切地破壞了水壩，被綁架的水流終於得到宣洩，一路衝向峽灣底部的艾倫戴爾。

侍衛長沒有來得及。他憤恨地對自己一直敬為女王的艾莎說：那底下就是艾倫戴爾。

而艾莎總算想起她的安娜。

6\. 

當艾莎乘著水精靈化身的馬，追著洪流浪濤趕回艾倫戴爾，也只來得及停止王國的傾覆，無法避免傷亡。  
她悲傷地看著半毀的王城，想起自己不受控的力量當初是怎麼傷害安娜的。她不該離開森林、她不該解放森林、她不該接受魔法。

她發瘋般地擔心著安娜的安危。

7\. 

沒有安娜，艾倫戴爾竟沒有喪失指揮系統：大臣指示一批全副武裝的士兵引領群眾上到高地、指示令一批士兵在殘骸中尋找生還者。艾莎現身於大臣面前，向她詢問安娜的去處。

安娜和她的丈夫，艾倫戴爾的代理國王漢斯，雙雙被捲入直擊王城的大水，下落不明。

艾莎氣得再度引發力量，她的憤怒傳達給水精靈，浪潮一波一波的拍打，將安娜從殘骸中捲了上來。

所有人圍上去拯救安娜，不肯離開的侍女們及時收拾了堪用的小屋，大臣哭著緊抓艾莎的手，希望她不要再離開。  
但艾莎辦不到。等確認安娜的狀況，她絕對、絕對不再踏出森林一步。

8\. 

安娜沒事，很幸運只是嗆了水，沒受什麼嚴重的傷。

但漢斯死了，被木材泥塊壓成一團，讓水帶走了。安娜冷靜地對她的侍女、來關懷的大臣、不肯離開的士兵、對所有在現場、在這三年中扶持安娜的人們宣告。

艾莎很難過，當初出走，起因正是安娜執意嫁給漢斯；而今她深愛的丈夫竟被自己奪了性命。

但現場氣氛卻與艾莎以為的不同，當安娜宣告漢斯的死訊，士兵們激動的互相擁抱，侍女們的哭聲帶著慶幸，大臣甚至用一副「這是今天最好的消息」的語氣請安娜節哀。

安娜樂得與侍衛長碰拳，指示大臣修正訃文與整理艾倫戴爾的傷害報告，讓所有人都出去後，留了艾莎敘話。

9\. 

艾莎出走後，尋找姊姊未果的安娜，回頭還是與漢斯完婚，並繼任女王。安娜沒有治國經驗，也不曾學習，而艾倫戴爾不能一日無主，漢斯正好補了艾莎的位置。

一開始，安娜仍悠哉地當著她的甩手女王，所有國事任憑漢斯處置，但日子一天天過去，城裡的居民竟越來越不開心。  
安娜問了他們，瞭解到漢斯許多政策，表面上對國家有益，但鎖國多年的艾倫戴爾經不起這樣的消耗。他們體質沒有堅強到足以在外交關係中獲得足夠的利益，反而耗損本國勞動力去處理超出以往的勞務，各項民生卻達不到國內需要量。

安娜確信漢斯的政策不適合艾倫戴爾，但也認為這與漢斯不曾在本地生活有關，也許漢斯只是不夠瞭解艾倫戴爾，只要她在一旁提醒，國民肯定又能快樂起來。

但漢斯拒絕安娜的協助。安娜沒辦法，想透過大臣在國政議事中協調，才發現她認識的老臣們一個個從城裡消失了。

「他們老了，不適合新政。」漢斯說。安娜不同意。

然後漢斯就把安娜關起來了。

這時安娜才意識到：漢斯這個人要的不是與她的愛情，不是與她一同生活，而是她的國家。

但她什麼辦法也沒有，只能天天找漢斯吵架。

「等艾莎回來你就完了！她不會放任你！」  
「你認為艾莎還會回來嗎？」

艾莎會回來嗎？日子過去這麼久，安娜突然不肯定了。

如果艾莎不回來，那這個艾倫戴爾，就只剩下自己了。

她突然理解只能靠自己了。

10\. 

漢斯宣稱安娜生了病，於是安娜的身影也從城裡消失了。  
許多子民徬徨擔憂，早一步在家丁憂的大臣了解到，等人民習慣了沒有安娜的日子，安娜的生命就到頭了。  
於是他策動自己在王城內的眼線接觸安娜，向她轉達自己的擔憂，也確認了安娜奪回王國統治權的企圖心。  
他們在王城外悄然策劃政變，而大臣則透過口信向安娜指導作為女王的職責與應有的才學。他們耐心等待機會，要在慶典上、漢斯本人放鬆警戒時救出安娜，向領民宣告漢斯的越權與背叛，解除他與他們女王的婚姻關係。

但實際上反抗軍的兵力不足與漢斯的私兵相抗，他們對計畫能否成功並無把握。

此時一陣無名大水，把困擾他們三年的麻煩帶走了。雖然也差點失去安娜，但艾莎回來了。

「你救了我，艾莎。妳說的對，我只是看不清楚對象本質，輕易和陌生人結婚的小女孩，我沒有資格當艾倫戴爾的女王。妳可以回來嗎？」

艾莎只能哭著說自己辦不到。

11\. 

艾莎想不到，當她在森林裡為可以盡情施展魔法雀躍時，她的妹妹與她的國家面臨了怎麼樣的危機。  
當她為了解放北境魔靈而破壞水壩，甚至差點害死企圖拯救國家的安娜。

她沒有資格當艾倫戴爾的女王。

她向安娜坦承一切，雖然她的力量救了安娜是事實，但淹沒艾倫戴爾的大水也是肇因於她。她不但背棄了艾倫戴爾，她所作的決定甚至差點顛覆艾倫戴爾，她才是那個沒資格當女王的人。

「三年來堅守艾倫戴爾的妳，才是真正替艾倫戴爾著想的人。」  
「三年前，我們都做了錯誤的決定。我是結婚，妳是出走。三年後，我們都為了拯救艾倫戴爾站在這裡，我是革命，妳是救了整個國家。我不覺得我們對艾倫戴爾的愛有什麼不一樣。」  
「有的，安娜。妳不曾拋棄妳的國家。」

艾莎要離開，即使安娜爬出床臥哭著問：「妳要再度拋下我嗎！」也不予回應，再一次離開了艾倫戴爾。

12\. 

被困在魔法森林的士兵們回到艾倫戴爾，向由安娜領導的克難政府報告森林的事，包括艾莎破壞水壩、影響艾倫戴爾的消息。安娜告知他們艾莎拯救了自己的事，請他們不要向外宣傳這個消息。

13\. 

艾倫戴爾在安娜的領導下，逐漸恢復往常活力。但安娜卻不再是以往天真單純的女孩。她有許多煩惱，還有一顆因為被拋棄而冰封的心。  
她身體日漸虛弱，卻撐著身子處理國事。所有人都替安娜擔心。

14\. 

當初被困在魔法森林的侍衛長回到魔法森林，將安娜的狀況告訴艾莎。

「我雖然不能理解，也不曾原諒，但安娜女王身邊需要能親近她的人。」

即使差點毀滅艾倫戴爾，也被安娜輕輕帶過。這個任務想必只有艾莎能達成。

15\. 

艾莎趁夜潛入王城，問安娜要不要堆個雪人。

16\. 

安娜很虛弱，但彬彬有禮，對待艾莎就像鄰國來的客人。但她想和艾莎堆雪人。

17\. 

此後，不只是雪人。當安娜為國政煩憂時，她會寫信請風精靈幫她傳送，然後艾莎會來（有時候不會，只是送來一個冰雪小禮物），帶她去荒野放鬆。  
安娜雖然經歷家變與政變，但除了那年出門尋找出走的姊姊，她不曾到過這麼寬闊的地方。那些風景與艾莎的魔法讓她開了眼界，在處理政務與外交談判上變得更加靈活。她感謝艾莎又回來陪伴她。

18\. 

艾莎終於告訴安娜當年在魔法森林裡發生的事，他們祖父的事、父母的事、與艾莎的魔法的事。艾莎終究是屬於魔法世界的人，她有作為魔法與人類的橋樑的責任。她很抱歉把國家都丟給安娜，也很高興安娜撐起他們父母留下來的艾倫戴爾。

安娜很高興姊姊找到歸屬。但也難過這個歸屬不屬於艾倫戴爾，不屬於她。

19\. 

安娜最後還是被自己的心凍結。她很愛艾莎，但那不足以解開詛咒。  
因為她的心是被艾莎親手凍結的。

20\. 

艾莎抱著凍結的安娜哭泣，訴說了許多。從小到大的回憶、這段日子的相處、以及未來的計畫，她希望即使自己統率著魔法森林與精靈們，也能一直和安娜談天說地。不管她人在哪裡、屬於哪個世界，安娜都是她的原點。

她當初出走，是為了不傷害安娜。而她回來，是為了保護安娜。

如果艾莎是魔法與人類的橋樑，那安娜就是艾莎與世界的橋樑。

21.

艾莎的眼淚解開了安娜的詛咒。她找回了她的安娜。

22.

安娜每天都在期待，艾莎什麼時後又來邀請她堆雪人。  
如果她等不及了，她會請大臣代管政務，跑到魔法森林裡玩敲敲門。

而艾莎總會回應她。

**Author's Note:**

> 結束！姊妹就是要堆雪人啊！！！！！！！！！！！！
> 
> 咳，這個故事阿克被神隱，我真的解釋一下，阿克其實在革命軍成立階段有負責運貨，他當初也是與安娜一同翻山越嶺尋找艾莎，但艾莎人在魔法森林沒消沒息，加上安娜一回國就結婚ry  
> 所以阿克大概只能馴鹿結婚了吧。
> 
> 我覺得啦。如果四靈的設定在《FROZEN》就存在，《FROZEN》大概會是這個脈絡。（音樂大概都用得上，畢竟劇情都是抄的）  
> 所以這是《FROZEN》的《FROZEN2》AU。（莫名其妙）


End file.
